This invention relates in general to an improved insulation product for use in building structures. Buildings, such as residential or commercial structures, typically include insulation material placed adjacent the interior surfaces of the roof and the exterior walls to thermally insulate the building from outside temperatures. Many different types of insulation products can be used, such as for example, blankets of fiberglass or loose fill insulation. Insulation sheets having a layer of foam material, such as expanded polystyrene or polyurethane, may also be used for insulation purposes.
The insulation foam sheets can be supplied as pre-cut rectangular rigid panels or in lengths of flexible rolls. Layers of metallic foil may be provided on the outer surfaces of the insulation foam sheets to reduce radiant heat transfer. Metallic foil may be provided on one or both major sides of the insulation sheets. Additionally, the foil sheets can be laminated with polymer films to provide strength from tearing and puncturing. Another strengthening feature is to laminate scrim or strands of webbing between the polymer film and the metallic foil layer.
To install rigid insulation foam panels, a worker holds the panels against the structural beams of the wall or the roof, and then fastens the panel to the structural beams, such as by self-tapping screws or nails. The next panel is then placed adjacent the previously attached panel and fastened in the same manner until the wall or roof is complete. Since the panels can be relatively large, it is often cumbersome for one worker to hold the panel in the proper position against the beams while driving a fastener through the panel to secure the panel to the structural beam. If the panels are installed on a roof, it is especially difficult since the worker generally holds the panel up above them. The seamns between the adjacent panels are then commonly covered with adhesive tape, such as reflective faced tape if the panels have an outer metallic foil layer. The tape helps to close or seal any gaps formed between adjacent panels.